


阿姆斯特丹

by Simplicissimus



Series: Ich bin auf der Welt zu allein [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Historical, Historical Hetalia, M/M, 历史向, 国设
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 00:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12971943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simplicissimus/pseuds/Simplicissimus
Summary: 亚瑟与阿尔弗雷德在阿姆斯特丹双双磕嗨过后，发生了一件诡异的事。





	阿姆斯特丹

 

“泥正把银行家和跨国公施从伦敦赶肘——”阿尔弗雷德·不知好歹·琼斯埋首巧克力布朗尼，仍可分心“关怀”我的家事，“而我，我他妈把税率下调了不下十个点，就为了大敞门户，迎接更多商人……咦，怎么不动？别告诉我你才在布鲁塞尔那鬼地方呆了几天，就连吃布朗尼的胃口都没有了……”

我与他对坐于烟熏火燎的咖啡店一隅，冷眼看他囫囵吞枣，风卷残云地咽光一切；看他猛地抬起头时，眼镜背后的蓝宝石看上去依旧纯净，宛如少年。

“如果它们‘只是’布朗尼的话……真遗憾啊，连这东西都没法塞住你的臭嘴——”

“嘿，亚瑟，”他撅起下唇，心不在焉地吹了口气，脑门顶上突兀冒出的金毛随之抖了两下，“七小时四十分。猜猜是什么？”他在我面前竖起七根手指，似笑非笑，气色看上去并不比我好多少。

“好了。阿尔，我不想……”

“华盛顿到阿姆斯特丹的红眼航班，七小时四十分。”他挤出一个笑容，撩起餐巾擦了擦嘴，“亚瑟，容我提醒一句，这时候我本该出现在大卫王的耶路撒冷……”

“哦，得了吧阿尔弗雷德，别跟我扯你那档子烂糟事。”我坐直身子，却一点儿发作的意思都没有。要说吵架，我已经同布鲁塞尔的冤家们吵得口干舌燥、心灰意冷了。“听着，没人逼你跟做贼似的，鬼鬼祟祟降落在阿姆斯特丹。我不过是从布鲁塞尔那个可怕的地狱暂时出逃，溜到这里散散心罢了。你来，或者不来，对我而言……”

“够了，亚瑟。”他不耐烦地挥挥手，毫不客气地打断了我。不过看样子，这家伙大概也无心恋战。“论及跟以色列那点儿瓜葛，我俩可是谁都没资格说谁……是这么着，你说你一个人在阿姆斯特丹，我就来了；要是你实在不想见我，那我走便是。”

我瞪了他一眼，从桌上捡起小勺，挑了一块布朗尼胡乱塞入口中，免得什么不堪入耳的话又不经大脑冲口而出。

他不是布鲁塞尔那帮用心险恶的家伙，我的心不断告诫自己，他是这个世界上与你关系最为亲密的人。他是这个世界上最后一个，与你关系亲密的人。别再搞砸了，蠢货。你可不能再搞砸了，行行好。

 

后来我们沉默着并肩离开咖啡店（我很好奇，暗自打赌这家伙会不会掉头走掉——他没有），沉默着沿冷风阵阵的运河漫步，穿过夜色中无处不在的亢奋人群（途经一家名叫Las Malvinas的阿根廷烤肉店——简直好极了），沉默着踏入某个不知名的黑暗酒吧（他点了酒，我则有些想吐——显然布朗尼产生的效果在我俩身上完全两样）。然后……然后不知过了多久，我们彼此不再沉默——更有甚者，某一刻我发现自己正凶狠地揪着他那恶俗的格纹衬衫领口，针对某个总要在这种时刻涌现出来的话题大发牢骚：“……你不是要独立么？好，好，给我统统独立去吧！”我像坍塌的危房一般往他身上跌去，再被他架起胳膊稳住，“我对你，比起对那个爱尔兰佬如何，你他妈心里没杆秤？好啊，说起帕特里克，他这不、又拿两爱边境的事儿给我下套了？斯科特倒是看得一场好戏，正巴不得落井下石呢！当初我愿意给，这任性鬼又偏偏不要……得啦，烦不烦？都独立了好，独立了才他妈干净！说来也是，这些年来我傻乎乎地任凭他们忽悠，又是自治，又是议会的——见鬼！我怎么就没想到给自己也弄个议会呢？阿尔弗雷德！我这就创立一个英格兰议会，像你一样鼓捣鼓捣自己过了！你意下如何？”

“闭嘴。老子跟你分家也有两个半世纪了，你怎么还不消停……瞧瞧你的样子，继续呆在这里有意思？记得回酒店的路吗，我们走人啦！”

他近来脾气尤其不好，嘴也不干净——当然，方才吃下的布朗尼也绝对帮不上什么忙。我们拉拉扯扯撞出酒吧，清醒时双双憋住的脾气此刻同时爆发，一路走一路吵，终于在某个桥头彻底败兴，分道扬镳。我头昏脑胀，一个劲儿觉得恶心，只顾抑制回头看他的欲望，一鼓作气往前冲。今晚就算他睡进红灯区的玻璃房子，我他妈也管不着。倒是我自己，在纵横交错的运河间来往穿梭，跌跌撞撞，最后彻底迷失了方向。某个瞬间我似乎看见他金色的脑袋就在前方不到一百米处，正浑身戾气朝我冲来。我毫不犹豫地转身便走，却像坐过山车一样直挺挺落下，还没反应过来发生了什么，冰水就从四面八方袭来，世界在刺骨的疼痛中一下子陷入漆黑。

 

醒转过来的时候，我躺在一张硬邦邦的大床上，四肢麻木，头痛欲裂，朦胧的眼底映入昏黄光线下坐在床尾的人影。我以为自己流年不利，竟又以这副丑态落入美国人手中，便不顾浑身乏力，挣扎着坐了起来。

“啊，亚瑟。欢迎醒来。要喝茶么？”

我的脑海顿时淹没于炮火般袭来的剧痛中，迟钝地消化来自那个人的声音。随着瞳孔陡然放大，整个屋子，连同屋里的人，都一下子变得清晰起来。

我的眼睛看见了他。我看见了他。

我心里知道自己看见了他。可我没法相信竟会是他。

我，亚瑟·柯克兰英明一世，因为陪个傻冒美国佬嗑药，竟落得命殒他乡的下场。

站在我面前的人是基尔伯特·贝什米特，换句话说，这是个死人，死了有七十年之久了。命运让我再也无法与他一起仰卧床头，聊过每一个挨到油尽灯枯的长夜了。可我又何曾将他忘记？当这个人——这身躯、这笑容、这热烈得足以点燃心火的目光——重新出现，近在咫尺，我又怎么可能将他错认？

他把茶盘端到床头，红珐琅、银调羹、牛奶和糖，还有一些长相诡异、令人肃然起敬的小甜饼。他的脸上依旧挂着别无瑕疵的笑容，仿佛有意安抚——纵使我死得难看，如今也算再度得见，正负相抵，好像值得高兴之处还要多些。床头精致的烛台被他推到一边，小小的火舌险些卷上他缀满金丝的袖口。哦，他还穿着腓特烈大帝时代的军装，大概因为这是他生前最喜爱的一套装束吧。

我怀着满腔感动注视他久违的面容，心底轰然作响，乱成一片。这样的身后图景实在不太基督，有些出乎我的意料；偏偏与他重逢的欢欣令我如此受用，诧异之余竟翻出两滴热泪，不知不觉流过下巴，落入洁白的被褥，像记忆洇入光阴的虚空，没有哪怕一丝多余的声响。

“嗨，基尔伯特。又见面了。”我哽咽着顿了顿，一时间不知该说些什么，从哪里说起。

“又见面了。感觉好些吗？”也许这个新世界真的不存在悲伤，因为他望着已死的我，眼神澄澈无比，除了喜悦，还是喜悦。

“我今晚——”

“你今晚醉倒在酒馆门口，我叫两个小兵将你扛上来，又给你换了睡衣。亚瑟，不知道有没有人敢跟你讲，可你喝多之后鼾声如雷。后来你还在梦中朗诵诗歌，我真是……”

“等等……什么喝多，什么醉倒？我不是已经死了吗？”我一头雾水地抬起头，愣愣地望着他重新落座床沿。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈……”他自顾自地笑了起来，再次看向我的时候带了点儿戏谑的神色：“你！你确实是醉死了！”他的目光始终定定落在我的脸上，满怀足以温暖肺腑的情谊，“你回信说不来，我本打算明天就拔营走人。结果你不但来了，还招呼也不打就独自个跑去喝酒……真让人刮目相看。”

看起来，与我相见的惊喜，还是盖过了对我“独自个跑去喝酒”的怨怼，从他的语气里我没听出半点儿责怪。他眯起眼来，歪着脑袋想了想，再容光焕发地靠近我：“‘宁静、宁静，她不再聆听，商籁诗或七弦琴；我一生亦于此埋葬，土堆在上。’[1]——我想你朗诵的就是这个，哈哈，胡言乱语得吓死人。我没听过，怕不是你胡诌的句子？听上去倒是怪美的……咦，你怎么不喝茶？”

一道惊雷划过我脑海中的苍穹，将我定在此地，击碎了一切意识。究竟是我真死了，还是面前的人是假的？我给他读过那么多诗，他又是那样记忆过人，却说这首不曾听过？！

“基尔伯特……告诉我这是哪里。”

“亚瑟！你没事吧？我们在阿姆斯特丹啊！”他的笑容从我们见面到现在，头一次蒙起淡淡的阴影，因为担忧与慌乱骤然爬上了他的眉梢。他探过身子，像是要伸手摸摸我的额头，却被我转头避开。有什么不大对劲——我狂乱的心跳此刻正放声尖叫。

“可能是我喝糊涂了……你说的回信，我怎么也想不起来？”

“……真不晓得你这次都喝了什么神仙汤。”他悻悻地缩回手，顺势伸入怀中掏了两下，拿出一封叠得整整齐齐的信，大方地递到我手里。“我写信给你，心想既然我要在此呆上几日，不如也请你过来消遣消遣。你呢，一如既往地自大又扫兴，回复什么国务繁忙之类的套话……”

 

我用微微颤抖的手展开那张纸，眼睁睁看着自己的笔迹，自己的签名，货真价实——因此几乎没能听清他的话。如他所言，上面尽是些客客气气的官话，事到如今我已经很难去想，自己为何竟会用这些话去敷衍他。我的目光只顾锁定在信纸上方那个草草写就的年份上，整个脑袋“嗡嗡”作响，几近瘫痪——1787年，那一年基尔伯特听取了我的建议，举兵荷兰，扫清叛乱，重建了奥兰治家族的权威。我想起来，他占领阿姆斯特丹后，确实曾经写信给我，邀我跨海一游，知道我不喜热闹，还特地订了间僻静的小酒馆，将方位地址一并随信附上——而我最后并未赴约。

如果说这不是什么愚蠢的陷阱，那么我就正处于1787年，阿姆斯特丹的僻静小酒馆；基尔伯特曾在那里等我，白白订了三天房间。

1787年，我的部队又一次解决了斯科特制造的小麻烦，我的又一批探险家扬帆远航，为圣乔治的子民开辟遥远而丰饶的乐土；

第二年，我与基尔伯特自七年战争之后再度结盟，共同牵制伊万和罗德里赫在近东的活动；

再过一年，弗朗西斯永远地开启了潘多拉魔盒，当时我们任何人都不曾料到，整个世界都会因此天翻地覆，完全改变原来的面目；

五年过后，基尔伯特会犯下他在世纪门槛儿上的第一个失误：鼎鼎大名的腓特烈之师，面对弗朗西斯临时拼凑的杂牌部队几乎是不战而降，一声不响地撤离瓦尔米，退出法国边境——面对即将到来的噩梦，他简直堪称毫无察觉；

1787年，离我丢掉汉诺威还有十六年，离耶拿还有十九年，离提尔希特还有二十年；

1787年，离莱比锡二十六年，离滑铁卢二十八年；……

……

那也因此成了完美的1787年，一切致命的倾覆仍在酝酿，一切命运的转折尚未到来；我与基尔伯特这回没能在阿姆斯特丹见成的面，很快就会在同一城市重新补上。此刻正值夜深，我爱的人正好端端地坐在我面前，烛光把他英气的面容映得忽明忽暗，那上面透露着赤裸裸的忠诚与爱意，对我保证此刻的他毫发无损，生机勃勃。上帝啊，一声叹息落入心底，这是1787年，基尔伯特还活着，从今往后，他还有将近两百年好活；1787年，我们之间早已一释前嫌，从七年战争后期的误会与不睦中和解，即将开始彼此最好的一个百年——尽管开端苦涩，近乎绝望，我甚至差点儿提前失去了他，不过十九世纪还是见证了我们关系甜蜜的所有境遇……这个钟点，联省共和国的繁华都城早已陷入沉睡，没有还在路上的归家车马，没有逗留码头的勤劳工人，一切多愁善感都与夜幕中的尘世远远隔开。楼上楼下也不曾传来任何喧嚣，按照基尔伯特的个性，定然已经包下整个酒馆。没想到我竟以如此方式，补上一场迟到了整整两百三十年的约会……

另一滴滚烫得足以灼伤肌肤的泪珠再次滑落，这次则砸在我手中的信纸上，那声响似乎同时惊醒了我们两人。

那么，此刻我又该对他说些什么？

别从瓦尔米撤军，别听信俄国佬的鬼话激怒波拿巴，别被那帮满脑子都是抽象理念和绝对精神的文人绑架，别去管奥地利和巴伐利亚，别将那可怕的孩子捧上世界之巅，别离开我，别死……别逼我杀死你，求你了。

 

他的脸正在缓缓靠近，近得令我视线模糊，意识空白。他的吻像为爱痴狂的青鸟，裹挟一切难以启齿的情感，战栗着落上我早已颤抖不止的双唇。一时间，翻过近两个世纪的零碎片段全被一阵不存在的狂风席卷，消失在我闪过白光一片的脑海深处。他的触碰、他的温存，他让我想念了整整七十年的柔情重新将我包围，我在这熟悉的抚慰下近乎昏厥，迷乱又顺从地瘫回床头，眼前一片漆黑，却还在苦苦找寻他甘霖般的唇齿，如同置身于荒漠中蜃楼般的绿洲……

下一刻，一把冰凉的匕首抵上我自愿暴露给他的脖颈，他已经完全将我压制在身下，方才还回荡于眼底的温情一扫而空，被致命的凶光取代，如此锋利，把毫无防备的我死死钉在床头。

“基尔伯特？”我哑着嗓子出声，战栗不止的脊背已被突如其来的冷汗完全浸湿。

“……你是谁？你把亚瑟怎么了？”他的声音也变得吓人地低沉，带着基尔伯特从未用在我身上的十足威胁。

“基尔伯特！”我不顾颈上架着的马札尔短刀，大叫出声，“我就是亚瑟啊！别闹了，放开我！”

锋利的刀锋又压得紧了一些，带来无尽寒意。我不知道刀尖是否已经划破皮肉，在突如其来的紧张和震惊中，我完全感觉不到疼痛。

“闭嘴！我不知道发生了什么，也不知道为什么你与他长得一模一样……”他的眼神中闪过一丝犹豫，然后重新注入熊熊燃烧的愤怒，“我说奇了怪了，亚瑟怎么会这样莫名其妙地出现，一个人喝得醉醺醺！你不是亚瑟，我就是知道！方才你竟然哭了，还哭了两次！我所认识的亚瑟·柯克兰，可是从没在我面前掉过眼泪！还有你吻我的时候……我总觉得……总觉得你和他不太一样……你不是他！你想干什么？老实交代，别哄我！”

这个傻瓜。不知怎的，他这席蠢话竟听得我心痛无比。1787年的柯克兰从来没有体会过彻底失去你的滋味，他又怎么会当着你的面流泪，怎么会以这样的方式亲吻失而复得的恋人？

 

“基尔伯特。拜托你先冷静下来，听我说。”说来也怪，我在他气势汹汹的胁迫下，竟奇迹般地平静了下来。今夜发生的一切怪事开始有序排列成清晰的线条，我不再如同刚刚醒来那样恍恍惚惚，不知所措了。“……我真是亚瑟·柯克兰。你会觉得我有些陌生，这很正常。因为我不是你现在认识的那个亚瑟，我是未来的亚瑟，来自2017年。我知道这听起来就像天方夜谭……”

他短暂愣神片刻，像在极力消化我的解释。然后他的眼神重新聚焦，恶意毕露，我知道自己所说的一切难以令任何正常人信服。

“……你觉得我会相信这番鬼话？两百多年后的亚瑟来到我面前，还哭得像个娘们儿？别以为你长得像他，我就会对你手下留情！快说，你的目的是什么？再不说实话，我可就不再客气了！”

“听着！我也没搞清楚发生了什么！但我确实是亚瑟……”

“那就证明给我看！”

“我们1756年结盟……”

“这他妈是个人都知道！”

“听我说完，杂种！在你脏兮兮的军营帐篷里，我第一次说爱你！那是1757年的节礼日，当时你我单独呆着，绝不可能有第三个人知道……”

压在我身上的重量一下子减轻了。他猛地直起身子，仓皇退至床尾，双眼闪闪发亮，活像只受惊的幼狼。马札尔短刀“咣当”一声落在木质地板上，却没人费心留意这声巨响。

“基尔伯特，相信我，我真的是……”

“……我也爱你，亚瑟。”

 

我再接再厉，想要继续解释两句，听闻此言却一下子住了嘴。他脸上的表情千变万化，薄薄的下唇微微颤抖，不知究竟在为未来亚瑟的到来而惊叹，还是在为彼此回忆的再现而感动。我的心也仿佛遭到巨锤撞击，几乎在胸腔内紧紧缩成一团。幸福感强烈得近乎痛苦，源源不断涌入身体的是巨大的爱意、悲伤与悔恨——我也爱你啊，基尔伯特！我此刻究竟应该做些什么，才能帮助我俩逃离那个不可挽回的悲惨结局？

我不顾一切地倾身向前，只想重新吻上他久违的双唇。而他的眼中燃起色泽崭新的火焰，那是他对什么东西充满好奇时的模样。他有些茫然地晃了晃脑袋，脸上呈现出一种梦幻般神秘的光彩，就像从某面不在场的哈哈镜中认出了自己，再心满意足地笑了：

“那么……我们后来怎样了？”

 

我僵在原地，一股寒意自尾椎窜起，使我无法继续向自己如此渴望的嘴唇迈进。我知道这一刻迟早要来，只是应该如何面对，我无能为力，宛如顽石。我的脑海里长久转动着一个画面，在关于基尔伯特的漫长记忆中，我不确定它究竟真的发生过，还是我在与他相处的岁月里慢慢构建了这个场景。那是基尔伯特骑在一匹紫红色的高头大马背上，飞驰越过春日的山丘。我远远望着他身后的红氅上下翻飞，心中清楚地知道，某个时刻他会从那匹马上摔落下来——却不知道会在哪一时刻。而今身处1787年，却能一眼望穿我们的1947年，我才意识到这幅画面为何一直萦绕着我，不论是他活着的时候，还是当他已经离开……我这才确切地知道他究竟在哪一刻彻底跌倒，而我对此毫无办法可想——而基尔伯特从马上跌下来这一事件本身，对于因常年征战而内心麻木的我来说，名字竟叫做“恐惧”。

在我一脸期待的恋人面前，我嘴唇紧抿，开不了口。他对我的一举一动向来心领神会，此刻便敛起笑容，神色凛然，再一次发问：

“……亚瑟，未来的我死了，对吗？”

 

我们只有一次生命，这是显而易见的。我们不可能离开自己当下的生命，然后重新进入它。我们不可能回到过去，对那时的自己说，抹掉、倒带，一切重头来过。这就造成了一个吊诡——德国人对此有个说法，einmal ist keinmal。意思是一次不算数，一次就是从来没有。只能活一次，就和根本没有活过一样。[2]既然不能对未来进行修正，自由意志又有什么意义？

可是假设真有这样一个时刻，有人真的回到过去了呢？他真有本事在绘制着未来的草图上涂涂改改，扭转一切原本没法扭转的悲剧吗？或者如果他像光荣的希腊人那样去思考，就会甘心接受一个业已注定的结局吗？[3]

我那调皮的恋人安然注视我的动摇，眉间浮现起一丝颇为超然的神气。他的第三个问题像那把掉在地上的马札尔短刀，最后还是深深刺入我负荷过剩的五脏六腑：

“……亲爱的亚瑟，是你杀了我，对吗？”

 

作为实用主义者，我这辈子完全不擅玄想。然而这最后一个问题，从我未曾费心涉足的领域拔地而起，像无情的大手将恍然大悟的我拍倒在地。命运以一种前所未有的角度在我眼前缓缓展开，变成一条尽头远在天边却依旧能够看清的高速公路。这么说来，他知道自己会死。他知道自己会如何死。他现在知道了，是因为我知道——而我之所以知道，是因为他已经死了，是因为我确实杀死了他。

我想起此刻往前一百多年，正是一个荷兰人把自由与必然的悖论抛给了后世。[4]说来也怪，到头来竟是一帮德国人，在这足以令人绝望的矛盾之下，前仆后继地寻找能够证明“自由”的微弱光亮。[5]可如果永恒轮回真有可能呢？它意味着我爱的人注定将要走向毁灭，而我们注定被困在这样沉重的负担之下，永永远远，都不可能从泥沼当中解脱出去吗？

而我爱的人一边靠近我，一边再度开了金口：“……嘿，如果真是这样，在最终的最终，你我兵戎相见之前，我可得好好享受与你相处的每时每刻了。”

在那个神秘而永恒的长夜里，我曾两次在他面前落泪。而这第三次也是最后一次，则是在听得见他强烈心跳的温暖怀抱中。他的话如同他夏日别墅附近的瀑布，瞬间抚慰了我当晚一直持续的所有惶恐、焦虑和不安。我终于意识到这样一个事实，那就是对于亚瑟来说，基尔伯特的一生已经结束；而我熟知当中每一个值得铭记的细节，这并不能改变任何事情：因为对于1787年的基尔伯特来说，这一切依旧尚未开始，未来仍然是他自己的道路前方无尽可能性的集合；德尔斐的预言模棱两可，就好像飞不过遥远大洋的蝴蝶奋力振翅——启示性的结局不曾到来，我却始终在场——这才是我能与你拥有的最好时光，我的基尔伯特。

 

我们在防空洞中疯狂做爱，某一刻突然停了电。你赤裸着身子跳下床，翻箱倒柜寻找蜡烛，却没意识到我这厢早已将烛火点燃。“亚瑟，角落里太暗，你快帮我照照，我好快些找到。”你这样吩咐道。我顺从地端着烛台站你背后，屏住笑瞧你锲而不舍地翻遍所有抽屉：“基尔伯特，再找不到的话，我们只好摸黑办事了。”你的雪白脊背这时才僵了一下，反应过来之后大笑着转过身，险些掀翻我手中的烛台——1940年，在伦敦。

隔着整个看台，我就见你高举两瓶啤酒，一路高喊“对不起”却没有丝毫歉意地穿过一个个座位，来到我身边一屁股坐下。“给你加油来的，亚瑟。啤酒拿好。”为了彰显诚意，你竟然套上了英格兰足球队的白衫。我阴阳怪气道：“怕不是因为你弟弟在奥地利佬手下输得狼狈，你才过来看我扁那男人婆解气吧？”你则满不在乎地“嘿嘿”一笑：“……怎么，本大爷来给你助威，你不欢迎？”我啜饮一口啤酒，肺腑清凉，心胸一时宽广起来：“热烈欢迎，诚惶诚恐。那就让我明天乔装打扮，也屈尊去给你的坏脾气弟弟呐喊两句吧。”第二天你便特地为我预备了包厢看台，省得与你弟弟尴尬照面。他的队伍踢了北极熊一个惊天动地的16比0，不过在享受那场狂欢之前，你我早已醉翻在地——1912年，在斯德哥尔摩。

你站在我身后，右手蒙上我的眼睛，左手牵起我的手。“相信我吗？”你俏皮地问，而我点点头。这里是台阶，这里须右拐。穿梭于令你们欧洲人疯狂痴迷的诺大皇宫中，听着你的指示就不会迷路。我们双双站在大会议厅门前，你放开我的手，叫我睁眼：“今天有礼物给你，亚瑟。”——1878年，在柏林。

我们趁着夜深溜出营地进城，像十二三岁的顽童手拉着手，尖叫着从空空荡荡的大军团大道冲上冲下，再绕尚未封顶的恢弘凯旋门转圈圈，纵声高唱《欢乐颂》。你突然站定，仰望那不曾完工的庞然大物高声宣布：“这是为我们而建的！”搂着我笑得跟疯子一般。——1815年，在巴黎。

“这是为我们而建的。”——真有你的，我亲爱的基尔伯特。

我曾以为你是为了活着才时刻以死相拼，不想你却是向着死亡而极力在活。或者这原本就是同一码事……或者压根儿就没有什么宿命，在你我一生的漫长经历中，谁也不曾失去谁。就像此刻。永恒轮回的诅咒中特定的某一时刻。它什么也不曾改变，也什么都不会改变。关于你的记忆在我脑海中尖锐呼啸，唱着震耳欲聋的无字情歌。而你就在我面前，你的胸腔贴着我的心跳，你的亲吻和着我的呼吸；在某个极致欢愉的瞬间我屏吸看你，如痴如醉地凝视你——生动的你、坚定地你，而今而后，从未将我辜负的你——我没有开口说一个字。

 

我再度醒来的时候日头高照，坐在床尾的人变成了荷兰。

“……你？！”我再度晕着脑袋一骨碌坐起——这他妈又是哪年哪月，何时何地啊？

“是我。阿尔弗雷德守了你一夜，可你没本事醒过来。他今天一早飞去以色列了，因此托我关照你。别心烦，他说今晚就回来。”

这个顶着冲天金发的家伙一如既往地面无表情，背书一般交代完毕，就起身打算离开。

“等等！话说我究竟出了什么事？”

已经走到病房门口的高个儿男人转过身，我敢打赌他方才那么想逃，是因为扑克脸快要绷不住，下一秒大概就该大笑出声了：“……没什么。你昨晚有些兴奋，不小心掉水里了……阿尔弗雷德为此上蹿下跳，怪我家河边没栏杆。我说，总不能为了几个傻呼呼的英国人，就要我花钱动土吧。总之你好好休息，我们布鲁塞尔见。”

 

[1] 王尔德《安魂曲》一首。  
[2] 昆德拉《不能承受的生命之轻》。  
[3] 索福克勒斯《俄狄浦斯王》。“光荣属于希腊”语出爱伦·坡《致海伦》。  
[4] 这个“荷兰人”是斯宾诺莎。  
[5] 这帮德国人包括康德、费希特、叔本华、谢林、黑格尔、海德格尔，等等。用最简单的话来讲，可以理解为他们对“自由意志”持“乐观”的承认态度（“乐观”程度有强有弱）。当然彻底“悲观”的德国人也不是没有，比如——大名鼎鼎的尼采和他的“永恒轮回”，就是强决定论的代表。

**Author's Note:**

> “上帝造人，荷兰人造陆地。”——荷哥才是真正意义上“征服大海的男人”。他的都城自然也不例外，是靠大坝硬围出来的土地，因此到处是运河。免费徒步游时听导游说，市内纵横交错的运河没有围栏，每年平均有11个临河小解的醉汉不慎落入水中，做了淹死鬼。这原本是个悲伤的故事……然而他马上补充道：“只不过他们当中，平均有10个是英国人……好呀，你们看看落在队伍后面的法国人都笑成什么了。”  
> 再加上1787和1815“不悯组两次联手拯救荷哥”的历史，就有了这个穿越故事。原本是想走欢乐风格的，可偏偏写到后来，因为夹带的私货较多，所以还是带上了一点点悲凉。  
> 温馨提示：“咖啡店”的布朗尼请勿与酒精同时服用。至于阿尔为什么可以？因为他是阿尔啊。
> 
> 文中涉及的主要历史事件包括：  
> 1756年：英普两国缔结《西敏条约》，七年战争爆发。  
> 1757年：普军取得罗斯巴赫与洛伊藤大捷，与英国更新《英普协定》。  
> 1787年：在英国首相小皮特建议下，普军入侵荷兰，帮助奥兰治家族镇压叛乱，恢复统治秩序。  
> 1788年：英、普、荷结成“三国同盟”。  
> 1789年：法国大革命爆发。  
> 1792年：瓦尔米战役，但除双方炮兵各占山头对轰外，两军并未实际交战。此役过后，普军撤离法国。有历史学家认为，普军在这场关键战役中之所以不败而降，是因为普军主帅不伦瑞克接受了来自法国共和派（丹东）的贿赂，其中包括同一时间失踪的法国王冠。战役次日，法兰西共和国宣告成立。  
> 1803年：法军占领汉诺威。乔治三世开始征募汉诺威士兵，组建“英王的德国军团”。该军团后来在滑铁卢战役中发挥了巨大作用。  
> 1806年：耶拿战役，普军大败，不伦瑞克公爵战死，法军占领柏林。  
> 1807年：《提尔西特条约》签订，普鲁士割地裁军赔款，国力受到严重削弱，并开始改革。德意志民族主义在普鲁士国家兴起。  
> 1813年：莱比锡战役，又称“民族大会战”。  
> 1815年：滑铁卢战役，布吕歇尔的普军及时赶到，协助威灵顿的英军扭转战局，彻底击败拿破仑。英普联军随后进入法国，占领巴黎。荷兰解放，奥兰治王室建立“荷兰王国”。  
> 1878年：柏林会议，新生的欧陆霸权德意志帝国主持平衡巴尔干局势。会上，俾斯麦不顾俄国人的强烈抗议，把塞浦路斯划给了英国。  
> 1912年：瑞典夏季奥运会足球项目：奥地利5:1德国，英国7:0匈牙利，德国16:0俄罗斯；英国足球队最终夺得了那届奥运会的足球冠军。  
> 1940年：纳粹德国轰炸伦敦。  
> 1948年：“大英帝国在自己奄奄一息的关头把以色列带到了人世。”  
> 1982年：阿根廷出兵入侵英属马岛，以失败告终。英阿两国对马岛的称呼有所不同，英语为Falklands，西语为las Malvinas。  
> 2017年：英国公投决定退出欧盟，并与布鲁塞尔开展脱欧谈判。爱尔兰共和国与联合王国的北爱尔兰不同意关闭两爱边境。苏格兰威胁再次发动公投，期望脱离联合王国。（注：除英格兰以外，联合王国其余成员国——威尔士、苏格兰和北爱尔兰——全部拥有自己的议会。）英国爆部长私下接洽以色列总理丑闻。美国正式承认耶路撒冷为以色列首都，并计划将美国驻以色列大使馆迁往耶路撒冷。此时距普鲁士正式取消建制整整过去七十年。  
> 


End file.
